Jealous
by alaska.r
Summary: subo la música.-Y mi pecho se está hinchando.-Mi cara se está volviendo roja.- No es tu culpa que ellos se te acerquen.- Me gustaría que guardes sólo un poco para mí. Songfic.


**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**La trama es totalmente mía**

* * *

Capítulo único

* * *

Todos en el lugar se daban cuenta de cómo ese imbecil miraba a su novia.

_Demonios.-_

Habían llegado como hace 15 minutos, y un Tarado de Cabellos Plateado con cara de pendejo no dejaba de ver a su Sakura. Pero no lo culpaba, ella hoy había decidido arreglarse para ser la envidia de muchas y el deseos de otros. Y quien era el para decirle a su retadora y feminista novia que no podía salir vestida de esa manera.

Ella era tan hermosa y sexy, era imposible esconderla.

Estaba vestida de manera provocadora. No quería admitirlo pero jamás debió dejarla salir de esa manera y menos al bar más Top de Miami, pero que podía hacer. No le enojaba que la miraran, claro era Sasuke Uchiha esas pequeñas cosas no le hacian ni estornudar su lado celoso, lo que lo enojaba de sobre manera era que ese tarado con todo y que el la sujetaba demostrando que era suya y el lo miraba retadoramente, seguía enviándole miradas ocasiónales a su novia.

Su novia por su lado estaba distraída hablando con sus amigas, no notaba como se la comian con la mirada. Pero el no dejaría que eso dañara su velada, y más porque estaban todos sus amigos y había pasado mucho desde la última vez que decidieron reunirse todos.

-Sasuke.-

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de su novia. Lo miraba con preocupación, noto que se había girado y estaba sentada en sus piernas y le sujetaba la cara.

-Dime.-dijo regresándole la mirada.

-Sucede algo?.- dijo, tirándole una mirada de esas, como tratando de descubrir que pensaba.

Sus ojos color jade buscan sacarle algo de su cabeza. Amaba esa mirada.

-No.- Dijo. No permitirá que Sakura supiera que estaba muy celoso.

-Esta bien, pero relájate. Siento tu agarre tenso en mi cintura. Queremos pasar un buen momento con los chicos y creo que no te la estás pasando bien.-dijo, para luego besarme los labios.

Yo la tome y la pegue las a mi, y me sumergi en su boca, tenía un sabor dulce. Baje mi mano a su trasero y se lo agarre. Me sentía tan completo. Acerque mi boca su oreja.

-Estoy relajado pequeña molestia, no sé de qué hablas.- dije.

Para luego besarla y meter mi lengua en su boca y presionarla contra mi miembro ya erecto. Ella sonríe luego de eso. Sabe que no necesita mucho para hacerme sentir tan caliente.

-Portate bien, no podemos hacer nada aquí y aun no quiero irme.-dijo, en modo de gemido, con su boca en mi cuello. Y presionando su parte a mi ya erecto amigo.

-Tu empezaste.-dije para luego girarla.

-Ya dejen de coquetear en público.-dijo Kiba.

-Kiba deja de ser envidioso.-Dijo Sai, con Su típica sonrisa.- Nadie tiene la culpa que tu novia la Friki no quisiera venir.- dijo.

A lo que todos reímos. Era cierto la chica de Kiba era una chica muy rara. Que puedo comentar de esa chica, Kiba la conocio cuando su familia le daba clase de modales al perro de ella. Se enamoraron y tenían 10 meses siendo novios. En donde la chica solo se había reunido 4 veces con todos nosotros juntos y había dicho que Odiaba el Sol. A lo que todos pensábamos que era una Friki.

-Si no fuera porque uds la miran como si la estuvieran juzgando, ella podría sentirse cómoda y venir sin ningún problema.-Dijo Kiba, lanzadonos miradas de enojo.

-Te comentamos que aceptarios hacerlo si ella no volvía a decirle a Naruto y a Sai que ellos son unos muerde almohadas.-Dijo Neji- y que no volviera a decir que Obvia el Sol, la luna, el calor

-Las personas, su ombligo, piercings.- agregó Shikamaru.

-Y toda existencia de amor entre personas.-Término diciendo Temari.- Porque aparente le da asco nuestras relaciones pero la de Uds están bien.

-Lo gracioso es que le da asco la Saliva también y no sabe que su novio antes de estar con ella, estuvo con la Mitad del Instituto Konoha.-Dijo Suigetsu en tono gracioso.

A lo que todos reímos.

-Que puedo decir chicos, mi chica es especial.-Dijo Kiba con cara de bobo enamorado.- pero Al menos no soy un loco celoso con ella, le dejo tomar su espacio.- recalco mirándome

Luego sentí la mirada de todos mis amigos y no se hicieron esperar la risas por parte de ellos.

-No se de que hablas Kiba no soy Celos.-Dije.

-Sasuke casi matas al chico de la barra con la mirada.-dijo Naruto con voz juguetona.

-Claro que no dobe.-Dije con tono cansado.

-Sasuke admite que si la miradas mataran, ese chico y la mitad de la U estarían muertos.-Dijo Sai.

A lo que todos volvieron a reír una vez más. Yo por mi parte ignore el comentario y seguía tomando a Sakura de la cintura mientras le deja pequeños besos en su hombro.

-Quiero decirles que muchas gracias por asistir a la Inauguración de mi segunda Dicoteca, que puedo decir, jamás espere que esto sucediera y espero que se la estén pasando muy bien.-Dijo Pain.

Todos los del lugar aplaudimos con fuerza. Pain era uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano mayor Itachi, el cual me conocía desde que era un mocoso.

-Y como siempre todas mis inauguraciones tienen noche de karaoke y estrellas.-Dijo. Para luego agregar.- Y recuerden que el ganador de la ronda de Canto se Ganará un premio. Sin más que agregar buena suerte chicos.

Todos volvieron aplaudir y silbar.

-Los regalos de Pain son realmente buenos.-dijo Ino.- Recuerdo que el año pasado ganamos Nosotras cantando Wannabe y nos regalo un hospedaje a un hotel 5 estrellas. Verdad Hina y Saku.-

-Si la verdad a mi me sorprendió.-Dijo Hinata.-Nos recibieron increíble.

-Tuvimos acceso hasta al Spa del lugar y fue por 3 días.-Agregó mi novia.

-Deberían volverlo a intentar.-Dijo Naruto animando a Hinata su novia

-Pero tengo entendido que si compites anteriormente y ganas no puedes volverlo hacer.-Dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

Era itachi, estaba con su grupo de amigos. Pain no estaba con ellos. Luego de eso se acomodaron en nuestra mesa.

-Ahh uhh.-Dijo Naruto.

-Porque esta vez no lo intenta uds chicos o será que tienen miedo.-Dijo Tobi

Tobi era nuestro primo. Era odioso y siempre hacía comentario para fastidiar al grupo. Aun no entendía como él grupo de amigos de mi hermano llegaba a soportarlo.

-No queremos.-Dijo Shikamaru en tono serio.

-si no quieren, porque no lo intentas tú o Sera que tienes miedo que nos demos cuenta que eres un perdedor porque no serás elegido como ganador.-Dijo Tobi con voz juguetona.

-A ver media neurona. A mi no.-Dijo Shikamaru con voz retadora.-No soy un imbecil manipulable y te recuerdo que estudio psicología no caeré con esa mierda.

Todos notamos como Tobi agrandaba su sonrisa y empezaba su discurso de lo agresivo que éramos con respeto a él. A lo que todos hicimos caso omiso y seguimos en lo nuestro.

Luego de eso no habían pasado ni 20 minutos y Notamos como un chico se levantaba y comenzaba a cantar una canción, que no reconocíamos, y solo sus amigos de las mesas cantaba con él.

_Que triste.-_

Ya habían subido a cantar 3 chicos que no eran malos pero tampoco eran buenos.

Llevábamos 3 horas en el lugar, la música estaba realmente buena, mi novia y yo estábamos bailando pegados y podía sentir su respiración en mi boca.

-Sasuke Uchiha, se puede acercar a la Tarima Sasuke Uchiha.-Dijo Pain.- eres el siguiente en el concurso de Karaoke.

Todos mis amigos y yo quedamos fríos y dejamos de bailar.

-Que.-Dije a mis amigos a lo que camine.-debe de haber un error.-Dije acercándome a la Tarima.

-Sasuke.-Dijo Pain.- Esta tu nombre en la lista y está la música que cantarás.

Dirigi mi mirada a mis amigos y parecian sorprendidos, luego a Itachi y sus amigos los cuales se reían.

_Que mala suerte.-_

Pain se me acercó al oído. -Vamos Sasuke tú cantas bien. Solo será por hoy.-

Sin más, me resigne y tome el micrófono y una guitarra, me dirigi a la tarima. Y me senté en la silla que estaba en medio de ella.

-Este es Sasuke Uchiha cantando Jealous de Nick Jonas.-

_Queeee_

Mire a mis amigos y Itachi el cual se había sentado junto a ellos los cuales se rieron fuerte, les mande una mirada amenazadora. Mi novia por su parte solo miraba divertida la situación junto a sus amigas que no dejaban dé carcajearse.

Me acomode la guitarra y luego un chico acomodó el micrófono a mi altura.

Mis dedos empezaron con la melodía tan típica de esa canción, que era uno de mis placeres culposos, en pocas palabras me la sabía a la perfección.

I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy, have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it

-Wouuuu.-Gritaron mis amigos. A lo cual no pude evitar sonreír de lado.

I turn my cheer music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

Mire a mi novia que estaba cantándola y sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

Seguía sintiendo la música y mis dedos se movían al son del ritmo mis recuerdos.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

Volví a mirar a mi hermosa novia la cual no dejaba de verme con orgullo

I wish you didn't have to post it all

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive

No pude evitar sonreírle.

I turn my cheer music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

Ya casi acababa esta canción y solo pensaba que no podía dejar de sentirme identificado con esta canción. Volví a dirigir mi vista hacia ella y la vi grabándome y cantándola, tenía una mano en su pecho.

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

Al terminar todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudirme y gritaban mi nombre. Pain se subió a la tarima y tomó el micrófono.

-Señorito celoso, quiero decirle que Ud es el ganador del premio y le pido que vaya a mi oficina a retirarlo.-dijo

A lo todos volvieron a aplaudir. Pain me abrazo y llego el chico del micrófono y me quito la guitarra yo me dirigí a bajarme de la tarima y mientras caminaba todos me miraban con admiración.

Al llegar a las mesas lo primero que hicieron mis amigos fue abrazarme. Yo camine hacia Sakura la cual sonreía con tanto orgullo.

-Te luciste amor.-Dijo besándome.

Yo le regresé el beso y la pegué a mi.

-Solo quiero ir a mi departamento y tomarte en mi cama.-Dije cerca de su boca.

Sakura volvió a besarme para luego responder el beso.

-Ahora chicos quien fue el de la gran idea.-Dijo Sakura.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y señalaron a Itachi, yo lo miré con incredulidad.

-Que puedo decir hermanito. Hace como 5 noches cuando llegue con mamá a llevarte la comidas de la semana a tú departamento, te escuche cantar esa canción en la ducha.-Dijo

A lo que mis amigos comenzaron a reír.

_Diablos._

Desconocía el hecho de que mi baño hacía eco. Y las personas podían escuchar lo que yo hacía.

_Todas las veces que mamá llegaba, y yo estaba cogiendome a Sakura en el. _

_-_Sasuke no eras tú el que odiaba esa música.-Dijo Sai con voz burlona.

-I Still get jealous-dijo Naruto.

A los que todos comenzaron a reír y hacer comentarios con respecto a que siempre supieron a que me gustaba.

Disfrutamos un rato del momento y nos emborrachamos, luego tome a mi novia y decidimos irnos a mi departamento. Teníamos cosas pendientes que resolver.

Al llegar a mi auto, la presioné contra él y me hundí en sus caderas y le di un beso lento y lleno de amor, el cual ella correspondió de la misma manera y enrollando sus piernas en mis caderas.

-Te amo bebe. Te veías tan hermoso.-Dijo ellas mientras los besábamos.

-Yo también te Amo.-Dije

Tal vez no sea perfecto y tenga un montón de defectos. Pero mi novia sabe cuales son, no tengo porque disculparme mientras no la lastimen a ella o a alguien a quien amo.

Que más puedo Decir, Soy Celoso.

* * *

Que les Pareció?

Por favor déjenlo en los comentarios.

**AR.**


End file.
